As is well known, certain ground materials lose intrinsic qualities, such as fragrance, unless they are used immediately after grinding. As a result, the product formed from their use may prove to be of poor quality. This appies, for example, to socalled espresso coffee or coffee cream made from ground or powdered coffee.
As is also well-known, the coffee beans are in fact usually ground just prior to the preparation of espresso coffee or coffee cream for consumption, but not in the exact quantities or measures required. As a result, when the ground coffee remaining is eventually used, the espresso coffee or coffee cream prepared is of poor quality.